I Have Always Loved You
by Finland0Tino.Hetalia
Summary: Aizen captures Momo and Karin so the Shinigami goes to save them. What will happen if Aizen picked Toshiro Hitsugaya to either choose Momo or Karin to be realesed and the other will die? Read and find out who he chooses! First Fanfic and One-shot so please review! :3 HITSUKARIN!


**Hi! This is Hitsukarin speaking! So this is my first one-shot story that I ****had**** to get out of my head! PLEASE REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Renji, Yumi, and Ikkaku shunpoed to Las Noches. The reason being is that Aizen has sent them a message that he held Hinamori Momo and Kurosaki Karin captive, if they don't come to save them, they get turned into arrancar. A few shunpo's later they finally the arrived at their destination.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the 10th division taicho was only worried about Momo. He some what didn't really care for the Kurosaki, after the fight they had a few months ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

** "Toshiro! Why can't I become a Shinigami?!" Karin yelled. **  
** "Because! A Shinigami job is very dangerous!" Toshiro retorted.**  
** "Why do you care?! You really think that I can't do it?!" she shot back.**  
** "KUROSAKI! I already said NO!" he finally commanded. Karin was taken back by**

**the outburst. She then took a step closer, decked him in the face, and left, leaving a**

**shocked Toshiro Hitsugaya standing there alone.**  
** "I hat you Hitsugaya-taichou!"**

**Flashback End**

* * *

Las Noches:

"Ah, welcome to Las Noches, Shinigamis'." Aizen welcomed. His gaze met Ulqiuorria, telling him to go get Momo and Karin. Ulquiorra nodded and left, a few moments later he came back with Momo and a very shocking Karin.  
"Momo! Kurosaki?!" Toshiro shouted. Karin had a white hakama, like Aizen's, and a numer 1 tatood on her exposed stomache.  
Aizen smirked. "Well it seems like Hitsugaya-kun was the first to notice little Karin-chan's diffrence". The shinigami reached for their zanpakto's, but before they could Aizen stopped them. "There is no need to fight. I am going to give Hitsugaya-kun a choice. You can choose either Momo-san or Karin-chan to be let go and the that dosen't get chosen will get stabbed." he explained. Karin and Momo tensed. "Toshiro! Choose Momo-chan/Karin-chan!" they both called. Well that just made Toshiro more confused. "Aizen let Momo-chan go NOW!" Karin yelled. Aizen's eyes glinted.  
"Why should I do that?" he asked innocently. Karin hissed.  
"Because!" her eyes met Toshiro's. Her eyes showed sadness."Because, I know Toshiro loves Momo. I also love him. Love him enough so he can be with someone else." tears started to fall. "Even if that means I have to sacrafice myself!" she screamed.  
"Very well Karin-chan. Grimmjow let go og Momo-san." Aizen ordered him. Grimmjow obeyed a tossed Momo at Matsumoto, who watched sadly and quietly. Then Aizen took out his zanpakto and aimed it at Karin.  
"Karin! Don't do this!" Toshiro yelled. Karin just ignored him.  
"Yamatte, Toshiro! This is what I chose, and it will happen. I just want you to be happy. Though I might not be able to see your smile at all, at least try." before she could speak more, Aizen plunged his sword into her.  
"NO!" Toshiro and Ichigo yelled. Coughing up blood Karin fell to her knees. Nnoitra grabbed her by the neck a threw her to a wall. Toshiro quickly shunpoed towards her,while everyone else attacked the arracar, (Ichigo got Aizen). He caught her before shehit the lighting.  
"Karin wake up." he whispered. Her eyes opened a bit.  
"T-Toshiro..." she started to cough again. Soon she settled down and talked again. "I'msorry, I should've never became a shinigami. I'm so stupid." she gave a small began to do kido on her wound, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his.  
"It's not gonna work." she croaked, giving him a sad smile."Your always caring. I'msorry about the fight we had. But that's what made my realize I loved you".  
"Karin don't leave, Please.." Toshiro begged. Karin's eyes slowly closed.  
"It's not goodbye Toshi, and I will always..love..you..." she murmered, then her handand body went limp. Soon her body started to dissapear into particles.  
"No. Karin don't leave me please!" Toshiro hugged her harder. "I..."  
"I have always loved you too."


End file.
